


How do you…

by Lynn1998



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Trans Adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette lets Adrien use her phone to look something up. Little does she know her search history tells quite the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How do you…

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! I was kinda hesitant to write this story bc trans people are often sexualized and such in the media. As a person in the trans community I contemplated whether this would cross a line or something, but I remembered an important point. Trans people are just as deserving of pleasure as anyone else. I wrote this keeping that in mind, so I hope this isn't crossing any lines. Thank you and enjoy <3

"Mari, do you know how to cook a potato?" Adrien asked as he laid on his bed. Marinette looked over her shoulder as she paused her hemming for a moment.

"Uh, depends. I know how to put it in a microwave for like five minutes and put butter and stuff on it," she murmured with pins in her mouth as she resumed hand sewing a new hem on one of his shirts. His torso was just a smidgen short compared to his legs for a boy, but he blamed it on his biology.

"But like without a microwave," he added.

"I have no clue. My mom usually doesn't cook potatoes. She only really cooks Chinese food and bakes," she replied.

"Hmm…I wanna learn how to make those twice baked potatoes, or like mashed potatoes. The chef my dad hires makes amazing potatoes and in so many different ways," he rambled.

"Whats with you and potatoes?"

"I dunno. They taste so good," he sighed.

"Well Google exists. Ask the Internet," she told him.

"Ugh, but my computer is so far away," he groaned.

"Then use your phone."

"It's charging on my desk…" he whined.

"Then use mine, you big baby," she pulled her cell phone out of her back pocket and unlocked it before handing it to him.

"Okay," he accepted her offer and took the phone from her hands. It took him some time to navigate through her apps and finally find the Internet app. He opened the safari icon and tapped the search bar.

"How…do…you…c-" he stopped as he read the suggestions that popped up after "how do you." How do you finger someone? How do you eat someone out? How do you have sex with a trans guy? At first he was curious as to why this was suggested after only typing three words, but then he was flustered as he realized they weren't suggestions. This was her search history.

     He glanced over at Marinette nervously, but she was too focused on getting the stitching on his shirt absolutely perfect. Curiously, he back spaced so it only read "How do…". How do lesbians have sex? How does testosterone effect arousal? How do you approach a trans person about sex? How do you know if a trans person is ready for sex? His nerves started to dissipate in to cockiness as he read the numerous amounts of questions she had typed in and backspaced even more. How to have oral sex. How to pleasure someone. How to tell if a trans guy has orgasmed. He smirked and retyped what he had before so the search bar read "how do you…"

"How do you finger someone? How do you eat someone out? How do you have sex with a trans guy?" He read out loud. Marinette nearly stabbed herself with her needle and yelped in both surprise and from the possibility of pain. She looked over her shoulder nervously to see him smirking at her. He looked back to her phone.

"How do lesbians have sex? How does testosterone effect arousal? How do you approach a trans person about sex? How to pleasure someone. How to have oral sex. How to tell if a trans guy has orgasmed," he continued and then smiled at her. She was bright red and trembling with embarrassment.

"Nice to see you're doing your research," he spoke in a flirtatious tone. She gripped the fabric tightly and pulled the pins out of her mouth as she looked away from him. Dammit. Why didn't she clear that?

"T-that wasn't me. I-it was for a friend," she lied. He chuckled and set her phone down as he sat up.

"I didn't know you were so curious. You know I have all those answers, right?" His voice dropped as he brushed his fingers up and down her arm. She shuddered as she felt him through the fabric of her blazer.

"I-I wasn't…y-you just seemed interested, a-and I didn't w-want to go in k-knowing nothing," she stuttered nervously. He chuckled again and pulled her collar aside to kiss the side of her neck. She gasped and flinched at the contact.

"You're so tense. Relax, princess," he whispered and started gently pulling her blazer over her shoulders. She stuck her pins in to her pin cushion and stood up to put his shirt and the sharp objects on his desk. She avoided his eyes and shyly tugged her blazer back on her body.

"T-this isn't how I wanted it to go," she admitted. He pulled himself to the edge of his bed and looked up at her.

"Well how did you want it to go?" He asked. She turned bright red and played with the hem of her shirt. Her fingers hesitantly pulled the darker fabric back as she shrugged it off and let it fall to the floor. It wasn't much, but she still felt embarrassed at how suggestive it was. He watched as she nervously shifted her weight and took a deep breath, looking up at him from the floor and trying to fill herself with determination.

"I-I…um…do you want to have s-sex…with me?" She asked. Adrien couldn't help but smile at how adorable she was when she was nervous like this. He also couldn't help but blush at the bluntness of her question.

"Yeah. I wouldn't mind that…with you," he answered. 

     Mari took another deep breath and came closer so she was right in front of him. She leaned down and kissed him cautiously at first and tightly knotted her fingers in his shirt. He allowed her lips to press in to his and relax before resuming the sweet pressure on his mouth. His hands slowly drifted to her waist as her mouth started to knead gently in to his and she started to relax. Her breath hit his skin and she sat down to straddle his lap before continuing further.  
Adrien felt himself heat up as her weight settled on his legs and slid his hands over her legs to pull her even closer. She gingerly sucked at his bottom lip when he did, and took a couple more deep breaths before introducing her tongue. Every move she made he could feel himself get warmer and warmer until he was undeniably hot. Her hips shifted and he immediately returned his hands over the part where her bone protruded the most and squeezed. She sighed against his lips and shyly shifted them again. He bit his lower lip and reached down to grab her butt. It was then he realized he was panting with excitement and completely aroused. All from a little kissing, how pathetic.

"A-are you okay with this?" She asked, the nervousness in her voice contrasting the confidence her body portrayed. 

     Adrien nodded and desperately returned his lips over hers. His kisses only got wetter from that point on as his hands slithered and dragged all over her body. He grabbed her thighs and continued down her leg until he hit her knee and bounced back to her hips. She gasped when he nibbled her bottom lip and shoved her hips in to his. Her voice only riled him up and tempted him to touch her more. At this point his self control was next to nothing, so he gave in to his desire. His hands wandered up over her shirt and over her ribs before he reached her chest. Her breath hitched as he grabbed her with no hesitation and she whimpered when he groped and squeezed her relentlessly. She moaned when he cupped her breasts and rubbed his thumbs against the cups to map out her nipples.

"A-Adrien…" she breathed.

     He kissed down under her jaw and sucked at her neck while mercilessly teasing her nipples through the soft cup and thin fabric of her teeshirt. His tongue dragged up from her sternum to her ear and distracted her from his hands wandering under her shirt. He pulled away only to tug off the fabric and indulge in the image of her nearly naked torso and red bra with black polka dots. He grinned and kissed the uncovered part of her breast and eventually lapped at her skin before kissing over the fabric. She moaned and gripped his hair. He moved her hips against his until she caught on and rolled her hips herself. He sighed at her movement and dug his teeth in to her soft skin and was pleased to hear her moan and hiss.

"Shit…" she breathed and quite literally shoved her hips against his in a way that made him growl in pleasure.

"Fuck…goddamn, Mari," he murmured and stood up to pin her down to his bed and attack her neck with kisses. She moaned as he held her down to the mattress and continued to kiss around her bra.

"Adrien…more…A-Adrien…" she panted, her moans mixing in with her breathing as she clenched his waist with her legs. 

     He unbuttoned her jeans and tugged them off in one pull before returning his mouth to her body. She roughly tugged at his own clothes, and successfully stripped him down to his binder and boxers. His fingers hesitated at the clasps and he looked up at her with nervous eyes. This was his first hint of discomfort in their adventure so far, but the comforting look Mari responded with instantly put him at ease. She helped him unsnap each clasp until it fell off and he pushed it to the side. Marinette couldn't help but stare. His chest wasn't exactly large, in fact it wasn't large at all. He was an A cup at the most, and a triple A at the least. He could probably get away with not wearing a binder at all. His face turned more pink the longer she stared until she made eye contact with him again. She slowly sat up, and he followed her until he was the one laying down on the bed. She straddled him once more and rolled her hips as she watched him. He bit his lip and moaned shyly as he clenched her thighs.

"You're so hot," she breathed and rested her hands over his torso. He blushed at her compliment and moaned again when she rubbed herself back and forth against his clothed crotch.

"I'm gonna make you feel good," she whispered and gripped his waist to give her better leverage. He gasped and threw his head back.

"M-Mari," he stuttered and gripped her thighs. She smiled and crawled back to kiss his sternum and trail down between his ribs and over his belly button. His breath shuddered and hitched as she teasingly slipped a finger under his boxers. She licked just above the elastic and pressed against the fabric. His body tensed but relaxed at the pressure and he let out a moan as he got used to it.

"Do you want me to take these off?" She asked, her voice made his brain feel numb. He nodded, and she slowly pulled down the fabric. The boy nervously shifted when he realized he was fully exposed to her. He didn't have a fancy binder to hide himself or a pair of deceitful boxers anymore. She could see all of him. Every last inch.

"Holy shit, Adrien…" she trailed off as she looked at his body. He was toned and muscular of course, but what she was surprised by was how wet he was. She read that testosterone could reduce the amount of wetness yet increase sex drive at the same time. It was incredibly arousing to see just how hot and bothered she made him.

"W-what? Do you not like it? I-I can put them back on-" he reached for his boxers, but he was interrupted by Marinette pulling him closer for a kiss.

"I love you, Adrien. Don't worry. There's nothing about you I don't like," she whispered and pushed his boxers further away. He blushed and accepted more of her kisses. The boy slowly sunk back down against the mattress as she reintroduced her tongue. Marinette's hand glided down until she met between his legs and gently pressed in to his slick folds. He gasped and moaned as she delicately rubbed and teased around his sensitive area.

"Mari…holy shit," he panted and opened his legs a little for her. She kissed down his neck and retraced her path down his body as her middle finger started to poke inside him. He was breathing heavier as she entered him and slowly thrusted her finger in and out.

"Mari…Marinette," he whined and reached down to grab at her hair. With her free hand she pulled out the ties to let it loose. Now he could freely run his fingers through her hair.

"Holy…fuck," he moaned and arched his back. Marinette eased in a second finger as her mouth met the top of his folds. Her tongue pressed against his clit while her fingers curled inside of him and he absolutely lost it. He cried out with pleasure and gripped her hair.

"F-fuck! Fuck! Holy shit, Marinette! Y-you're driving me crazy!" He shouted. Her tongue swirled and then lapped at him while her fingers only kneaded faster against his plush warm walls. He let go of her hair and grabbed the sheets instead so he wouldn't accidentally pull her hair too hard. Sweat dripped down his neck and gathered on his back. When it rolled down his spine he felt like he was in a world of pure pleasure.

"Jesus Christ," he whimpered and continued to pant and groan. She moved her fingers faster, successfully luring out another gasp and bringing his hands to her shoulders. Her tongue was warm and wet against his clit and her fingers were fast and precise. All of it wound him up tighter and tighter, gasping and crying out her name as she pleasured him to her best ability, until it got to be too much. The pressure built upon itself until it burst and slowly unwound. He couldn't speak, he could only gap at the pleasure while she lapped up the rest of his sanity. She pulled back and wiped the wetness from her lips as he tried to catch his breath. He watched as she cleaned off the remaining wetness on her fingers with her mouth. She giggled at his red face and leaned down to kiss his lips. He reached up with trembling hands to wrap his arms around her, and nuzzled in to her neck.

"Holy fuck…that was…crazy," he spoke while still trying to get his breathing back to normal.

"Goddamn I'm glad you did your research. I didn't even know I could feel like that," he sighed and let his body relax.

"Well now you know," she replied and unstuck his hair from his sweaty forehead. 

     He laughed and kissed her sweetly. She accepted his kiss and ran her fingers over his bare skin. It felt so nice to touch him and see him like no one has ever seen him before. Only she was allowed to see him like that. Only she was allowed to touch him like that, and she was not going to take that for granted. He trusted her enough to see him for who he really is, to see what he really looks like, and she felt so happy he did.

"I love you," he breathed between kisses.

"I love you too," she mumbled.

     Before she knew it he had her on her back again. Her bare legs brushed against his skin and it felt so nice to be so naked with him. Adrien unclasped her bra and bit his lip at the sight of her bare chest. He grabbed and squeezed at her flesh, invoking a shy gasp from her lips. Of course that enticed him further, rubbing her nipples between his thumb and his index finger. He grinned as she whimpered and whined underneath him. The boy wasted no time reaching between her legs and slowly dragging his fingers between her lips. She stuttered out a moan before rolling her head back and grabbing his shoulders.

"Adrien…more…" she requested and dug her nails in to his shoulders. He smirked and nipped at her lower lip before complying. His fingers rubbed small circles against her, slowing winding her up. The build was a lot slower than how she usually did it to herself. It made her squirm impatiently for more, but no matter how much she begged he continued at his own pace.

"Patience, ma chéri," he murmured and switched from small circles to a slow and torturous back and forth motion.

"S-shit…please," she begged and rolled her hips against his fingers. He chuckled and suddenly shoved his finger inside of her, causing her to gasp and shiver from the pleasure.

"Fuck…oh fuck!" She breathed heavily as her hips stuttered. They continued on after she recovered from the initial shock, and hissed when he added a second digit.

"Adrien…mon dieu," she whined. He was busy kissing her body and sucking on her skin. His mouth trailed up to hers and he devoured her with kisses as he roughly finger fucked her until she moaned and groaned out her orgasm.

     They laid there together. Adrien pressed more kisses to her neck while she breathed in and out heavily to catch her breath. She affectionately wrapped her arms around him and held him closer. His lips started to slow and he settled for nuzzling in to her and resting his head between her neck and shoulders. Once her heard and lungs had managed to calm down she kissed the side of his face and ran her fingers gently through his hair. They laid there in pure bliss engulfed in each others warm raw pure love.

**Author's Note:**

> I've heard that testoesterone increases the size of the clotoris, but I've never seen that or had any further description, so it was hard to write that. I didn't go in to detail about it for that reason.


End file.
